


It's what i need

by morganazara



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 13:54:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16535840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morganazara/pseuds/morganazara
Summary: Morgan met tom and sparks flew but how long could she wait.





	It's what i need

"look I'm getting tired of you running me around on my feelings"  
" what the hell does that mean" he starred at her will a blank look.  
Morgan was done with Tom's shit. tom and Morgan met about 2 months ago and she thought the way things were going she might have a  
chance. he was tall, handsome and just her type. she was use to men being only after one thing. with tom it was different.they would  
spend hours just talking and having a good time. she would flirt and he would right back. he made her feel things that hadn't happen  
in a long time.  
" i told you what we could have doesn't have any strings attached but you are too clueless"  
she wanted to slap him across the face. what would it take for him to get it?  
Morgan looked down at the ground in shame. she wore her heart on her sleeve with him.learning to let go was what Morgan needed to do.

" you know things are complicated"  
" that cant be always the excuse"she sneered.  
both of them starred at each other. Morgan just wanted at this point to have him leave or see what would happened if she even reached out for him.  
"I cant do this right now I'm sorry" Tom shook his head. he wanted it just much as her but there was so much going on in his life. The idea of having her  
turned him on. Watching her leave to go home on her own hit him in the gut every time.  
Tom was about to go for the door when he stopped in his tracks.  
" oh fuck this" he growled.  
" what the.."  
Tom didn't give her a chance to finish he crashed her against the wall.  
" you are not good for me you know that"he said as he brushed his thumb over her wanting lips  
" I don't care"Morgan whispered.  
Tom pushed closer to Morgans body, sliding his hands up and down her body. he wanted more of her. letting out tiny whimpers, Morgan didn't know how  
long she could take him driving her over the edge.  
he dominated her lips. claiming them for everything they were worth. there was no moment of waiting, Morgan went for his shirt.  
almost ripping the shirt off of him, Morgan threw it across the room.  
" Jesus women" tom growled in her ear.  
With a glint his eye, tom lift Morgan up and wrapped her legs and round his hips and carried her over to the couch.  
Morgan ran her fingers all over his soft skin. she couldn't believe how soft and smooth his neck as she kissed and nipped at him.

Falling down together, tom wasted no time getting her pants off. he had to have her quick. this was no romantic lovey dovey shit.  
it was going to be a hard core fuck. he wanted her to know he wasn't going to be gentle but tom knew deep down she was down for it.  
As he threw the pants away he saw her damp panties. he pushed the fabric to the side to see her wet core. how long was she like this?  
they had been out most of the night. Had she thought of him and it turned her on. If only he could truly know.

" oh my look how wet you darling" he smirked.  
running a finger over her clit, moans escape her lips. he knew he was hitting a spot that had not been touched in a while. every time he touched her, Morgan let out  
a long moan.  
"tom please" she cried.  
" oh darling I'm just starting"  
Tom slid a finger into her with a quick thrust. he enjoyed watching her face fluster as he slid it in and out. her face became a quick rosy red. he listen to her moan and pants of wanting more. he could feel himself growing inside of his jeans. Tom knew he wasn't going to last long either.As tom leaned over her, Morgan pulled him in for a forceful kiss. God she tasted good. He wanted to taste more of her but for tonight it was just to get out frustrations.  
" tom please I'm going to cum please..."  
" oh darling what do you so desperately want?" he joked.  
he kept thrusting his finger into as she tried to breath. Tom wanted to hear her say how much she wanted.  
"I I I.....need you" she panted.  
" no good enough darling tell me what you want"  
" oh god just fuck me! fuck me senseless please"Morgan cried.

Tom sat up and starred down at Morgan as she layed there helpless to her own wants. he knew he'd being lying to himself saying he didnt want this.  
Tom watched her body wiggle as her eyes never left him. she watched him as he unbuckled his pants. Morgan fixated on what he had been hiding.  
As his cock sprang free her eyes widen to the very look.  
he was thick and just right length just the way she liked her men. Morgan loved a thick cock to fill her.  
licking her lips , Morgan arched her hips as tom came down to push into her.  
god he felt good to her as he thrust into her. he wasn't slow about it. as his pace picked up, Morgan locked her legs around him tighter.  
cries of wanting more and sweat pour off each other. Morgan knew she was just close to her loose control.  
" cum for me Morgan i know you want just let go"  
as if her body couldn't take it anymore, Morgan arched her back and cried out.  
"FUCK YES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
Morgan lost control as her body shook uncontrollably. as if a haze had come over Morgan couldn't control herself.  
Tom as on the verge and Morgans scream did him in. pulling out,Tom covered her front in his cream. they hadn't realized that Morgan still had her shirt and bra still on. As tom pumped out his last bit, Morgan finally came down from her high. she starred up at the ceiling wonder wat just happened. one minute the next they were  
fucking like there was no tomorrow.  
" Morgan, darling are you okay?"  
"mmm oh yes I am" Morgan said smiling at him.  
tom moved off of her and got the both of them off of the couch. he stripped her mess up shirt and threw into the corner.  
they stood in the middle of her living room starring at each other. Smiling, tom pushed the hair out of her face.  
" i think you need a shower" he laughed.  
" speak for your self"  
her heart sunk as she watched him get dressed. she wanted him to stay a little longer but that just wasnt gonna be in the cards.  
who knows where this was going to lead but at this moment in time they didn't care. As far as they were both concerned this was something they needed.  
Few had made the jokes about them just getting it over with it. Morgan also knew he wouldn't be staying the night. he had to go home and her partner would be home soon.  
as she grabbed her house coat, tom walked up to her.  
" I'm glad we did this"  
" me too I will see you later?"  
" you know it" Tom lightly kissed her forehead and walked for the door.  
as the door closed Morgan gathered up her strewn clothes off the floor and put them in her hamper.  
Morgan sighed and thought just for that brief moment in time the world could go fuck its self she didnt care anymore what others would think of he. for once things just made sense.


End file.
